Meddling Kids: The Amazing Chan Class
by Ellis97
Summary: The Chan Kids are starting school for the very first time, which is a whole new environment for them, but with them only being a few weeks old, can they try to fit in and learn the work? Meanwhile, Dr. Quest comes to the auto shop while Henry, Stanley, Tinker, Mark, and Debbie try to prepare for the race.
1. The First Day of School

Author's Note:

While Scooby and the Neptune's are still in Australia, trying to help the Neptune's find a way home, let us see how the Chan Clan in doing back in Honolulu. I hear that Suzie and the rest of the younger siblings are going to school for the first time.

* * *

A few days after the three-way tie in our last adventure, a handful of new developments came for the Chan Clan.

Henry and Stanley had their work cut out for them at the shop, the Speed Bugs had to prepare for the tiebreaker race, which meant that Tinker had to cut his hours short, and the rest of the Chan siblings were about to start attending school in a week.

"In a few days, you all are going to school." Stanley said to the others as they walked to the mall. "So you guys need to get the supplies you needed to go to school."

"Supplies? What kind of supplies?" asked Alan.

"Pencils, pens, paper, textbooks, binders, and backpacks." Henry explained. "You know, stuff like that."

Jan 9"Oh, okay." Tom nodded understandingly.

Jan 9The kids then went around the shop to look for some stuff.

"First thing is first," said Stanley. "What you guys need to carry your supplies in is a niceness backpack! Henry and I already gave our old ones to Alan and Flip, so the rest of you need to find backpacks of your own."

"Sounds like fun!" Scooter exclaimed.

"We'll split up and search the store." said Henry. "I'll take Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom, while Stanley is going to take Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter."

Jan 10"Alrighty." Stanley nodded. "Let's go."

Jan 10They each split up to find different backpacks. Henry and the older siblings checked the right section of the store, while Stanley and the others checked the left side.

"Look at all of these bags..." said Mimi. "Which one could be perfect for me?"

"I like the one with Ed, Edd, and Eddy on it!" Scooter said as he pointed to one with Ed, Edd, and Eddy on it.

"I like the one with the Powerpuff Girls!" Mimi pointed to a backpack with the Powerpuff Girls on it.

"I like the purple one!" Nancy pointed to a purple backpack.

Jan 10"And this green one suits me to a T." Flip added.

Jan 10"Well it looks like we've come to a decision." said Stanley. "Come on, let's go pay for these and wait for Henry and the others."

Jan 10Everyone else nodded as they each took their selected backpacks and followed Stanley to the check out.

Jan 10"Stanley, what's school like?" Scooter asked his older brother. "Is it scary?"

Jan 10"Not really." Stanley shook his head. "You get to make friends at school and you learn new stuff."

Jan 10"What are friends?" asked Nancy.

Jan 10"I'll explain." Stanley said.

Meanwhile, Henry and the older siblings (Minus Stanley) are looking around the store.

Jan 10While the others were looking for backpacks, Stanley and Alan had a conversation about the upcoming race.

"So Alan, you excited for the race?" asked Stanley.

"I don't know..." said Alan. "But I'm kinda nervous about my tool-using skills in such a big race."

Jan 10"Well, you did manage to fix the car fast during the first race." Henry said. "I'm sure you can do it again."

Jan 10Alan sighed. "I guess so..."

"Don't worry, buddy." Henry put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Suzie then saw a blue backpack that had a heart with a cutesy face on it.

"Wow, I really like this backpack!" she said as she observed the bag. "It's really cute."

Jan 10"And check this out." Alan said when he noticed a grey backpack. "This one looks pretty cool!"

Jan 10Anne also saw a light blue backpack with a baseball on it. "This backpack looks pretty cool!"

"This sure looks like something I could use..." Tom said as he saw a brown shoulder bag.

Jan 11"Alrighty." Henry said. "Now that you guys have picked your favourite backpacks, now to check out the other supplies."

Jan 11Henry and Stanley took the kids all over the mall and bought them pencils, paper, notebooks, lunchboxes, and binders.

"Looks like we've gotten everything you guys need for school." said Henry.

Jan 11"Now to head home." Stanley added.

Jan 11The siblings all headed home in time for Henry and Stanley to make dinner.

"Stanley and I are going to make dinner, you guys go into the living room and watch TV." said Henry. "We'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Sure thing, Henry." said Suzie.

While Henry and Stanley went into the kitchen, the kids sat down to watch television, but they were too nervous about starting school to pay attention.

Jan 11"I sure don't know what to think about going to school." Suzie remarked.

Jan 11"What if nobody likes us? What if the teacher is mean?" said Mimi.

"What if there's yucky good?" Nancy added.

Jan 11Everyone stared at Nancy at the remark.

Jan 11"It could happen." she shrugged.

"I don't wanna go to school..." Anne groaned. "Why do we need school anyway?"

"Pop says that we have to go to school so we can learn how to read and write." Mimi replied.

"But learning how to read sounds boring!" said Anne. "I just wanna stay home and have fun!"

"Me too!" Scooter added.

Jan 12In that same time, the older brothers were busy cooking dinner in the kitchen.

Jan 12"Gee Henry, I hope our siblings like frozen Salisbury steak." Henry remarked.

"I hope they like school," said Stanley. "I mean, they're only a few weeks old and this is so new to them."

Jan 13"I know, huh?" Henry nodded in agreement.

Jan 13"Alright everyone! Come and get it!" Stanley called out to the kids.

In just one minute, the kids all sat down and started to eat their frozen dinners together.

"So, how do you like your dinners guys?" asked Henry.

"It's good, but Henry, when are we gonna get fresh food for dinner?" asked Nancy. "This frozen stuff is kinda chewy."

"Sorry Nancy, but pop wants us to eat these to save money." Henry said as he ate his food. "We can only eat fresh meals only once in a while."

Jan 13"Unfortunately." Stanley added.

Jan 13Eventually, Suzie and the younger siblings went downstairs to put on their pajamas and wash up for bed.

Jan 14In that same time, Stanley and Henry were doing the dishes.

Jan 14"So, Mark wants to meet us at the shop tomorrow to help add more adjustments to Tinker's car." Henry told his brother.

"I still can't figure out where that chip came from, though..." Stanley remarked.

Jan 14"Oh yeah, about that." Henry said. "How did it end up on the desk before you decided to put it into the engine of the buggy?"

"I honestly wouldn't have a clue." Stanley shrugged.

Jan 14"Maybe tomorrow we can figure it out." said Henry. "Right now, we have to wash up for bed and get ready for work."

Jan 14"Right then." Stanley nodded as they continued to finish doing the dishes and eventually prepare for their shower and bed.


	2. Lost in the Hallway

The following week, it was time for the first day of school, which meant that Henry and Stanley had to make two trips before work.

The alarm clock went off at the usual time, leading to the brothers to groan as they got up from bed.

They both washed their faces, brushed their teeth, and put on their clothes.

"Well Stanley, today's the day..." Henry rubbed his eyes.

"Yep." Stanley nodded. "Time to wake up the others..."

Henry nodded in agreement as they made their way to the basement.

They got downstairs and watched their sleeping siblings in a deep slumber.

"Okay campers! Wake up!" Stanley called out. "Get up! Time for school!"

The kids started to slowly open their eyes and reluctantly crawl out of their beds and futons.

"Ugh..." Alan groaned as he got off his bed.

He tried to feel for his glasses, but couldn't seem to get his hands on them.

"Where are my glasses?" he mumbled.

"Not too sure, Alan." Nancy said as she tried on Alan's missing glasses.

Seeing Nancy wearing Alan's glasses, Henry walked over and took them from her.

"Here Alan." Henry said as he put Alan's glasses on the right owner.

"Thanks, Henry." Alan blinked his eyes. "That's much better."

* * *

Soon, the younger siblings were in the dining room having breakfast.

"Okay everyone, finish up your oatmeal fast, because the sooner you do, the sooner we can get you to school on time." said Henry.

"I'm already done." Nancy said as she held out an empty bowl of oatmeal.

"Ah good." Stanley nodded. "Get ready."

The kids finished their breakfast and grabbed their backpacks.

"Okay gang, time to go." said Henry.

The entire Chan Clan walked out of the house and followed Henry and Stanley to school.

Soon, the group arrived at Earl Derr Biggers Public School where the youngest siblings are enrolled in.

"Here's our first stop of the day, Earl Derr Biggers! Same place that Stanley and I went to as kids!" said Henry. "Now Flip, Nancy, Mimi, Scooter, go run inside. You're gonna be late!"

"But I don't wanna go to school." Scooter moaned. "What if nobody likes me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Scooter," Stanley told his brother. "After all, you and Mimi will be in the same class, and you'll probably into Flip and Nancy in the hallway every now and then. There's really nothing to be afraid of."

"I suppose so..." Scooter said, unsure.

"But it looks so scary..." Mimi whimpered.

Stanley cuddled Mimi and stroked her hair. "Doodlebug, I know it feels scary right now, but just think...this is going to be one of the greatest days of your unnaturally born life."

"Yep." Henry nodded. "The day you first went to school."

The younger siblings looked at each other, and finally came to a conclusion.

"Okay, we'll give it a try." Flip sighed.

"Ah, that's good." Henry smile before motioning them to head in.

Flip and Scooter headed into the school, while Nancy and Mimi kissed Henry and Stanley goodbye.

"See you guys later." Nancy said as she and Mimi turned and make their way into school.

"Okay, now to take you guys to your school." Henry turned to the older siblings.

"Sure." Alan nodded before they followed him and Stanley.

* * *

While the older kids were on their way to the other school, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter were trying to find their way to their respective classrooms.

"Gee, this place sure is big." said Nancy. "I wonder where we are gonna find our classrooms?"

"Beats me." Flip shrugged. "Maybe we should ask someone for help?"

Nancy then saw a sign pointing to different classrooms. "Hey look! There's a sign, and I think there's some writing on it. I wonder what it says..."

The four gathered around the sign to take a closer look at it.

"Maybe this is the way to the classrooms that we are supposed to go to?" suggested Flip.

"It could be." Scooter shrugged.

"Of course, if we knew how to read we would know." said Nancy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the older siblings arrived at Keye Luke High School.

"Here we are gang, Keye Luke High!" said Henry. "This is the school Stanley and I went to when were your age."

Stanley sighed. "Seems as if only a couple months ago we graduated and then gave up our college careers to raise our eight younger brothers and sisters."

"So this is where we learn stuff?" Suzie asked.

"Yep." Henry nodded. "You'll learn everything you need to know for a successful career."

"Sounds kinda hard." said Anne.

"Don't worry." Stanley reassured them. "You guys will all do fine."

"Okay, we'll go." said Suzie.

"Good." Henry nodded. "Now go inside before the bell rings!"

"Alright then." Tom nodded.

Tom and Alan walked into the school, while Suzie and Anne kissed Henry and Stanley goodbye.

"Bye girls, we love you." said Stanley.

"Love you too." Suzie smiled.

"Bye bye." Anne said before she and Suzie followed the boys into the school.

"Come on Stanley, we'd better get to work." said Henry.

The two then walked away and headed to the shop.

* * *

When they arrived, Tinker and Mark were waiting for them.

"Good, y'all are here." said Tinker.

"Say, what's up with the faces?" Henry asked when he and Stanley noted the serious looks on Mark and Tinker's faces.

"How about we have our customers answer that question?" replied Mark.

Tinker and Mark moved out of the way to reveal Dr. Quest and Race, looking rather cross.

"Hello boys." said Dr. Quest.

"Dr. Quest? What are you doing here?" asked Stanley.

"Lemme guess." Henry said. "You're not satisfied by the job we've did in repairing one of your vehicles which you have sent to the shop, huh?"

"Well that, and we want our artificial intelligence chip back." Dr. Quest replied.

"What are you talking about?" asked Henry.

"I'll explain when you four fix our car." Dr. Quest replied.

Henry, Stanley, Mark and Tinker all shared a look with each other.

"Time to get to work..." sighed Tinker.

The boys got to work on the car, and eventually were done.

"Okay...we're done..." Mark wiped off the grease on his forehead. "Now, what's this about a chip, doc?"

"And what made you think you could find it here?" Tinker added.

Dr. Quest pointed right to Speed Buggy. "Does that answer your question?"

"Good point." Stanley nodded.

"But why would you leave it here if you want it back?" asked Henry.

"Oh yeah." Tinker said. "How did that chip ended up on the desk in the first place before Stanley decided to place it into Speed Buggy?"

Dr. Quest started to explain. "Well, the other day we came here to get our car fixed, and I think that we must have left our artificial intelligence chip here on the desk by mistake."

"Well that explains a lot." Henry folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"In any case, we want our chip back." added Race.

Everyone then turned to Speed Buggy.

"Sp-sp-sp-hey guys! Sp-sp-sp-what's up?" Speedy asked.

The boys turned to each other, feeling a bit awkward.

"Well Speedy, I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you..." said Tinker.

"What is it?" asked Speedy.

"This doc will explain everything..." Mark said as he gestured towards Dr. Quest.

* * *

At that same time, the four youngest Chan kids were still trying to find their way around the school.

"Guys, I think we're lost..." said Flip.

"What makes you say that?" Mimi deadpanned.

"We seem to be going around in circles." Flip said.

"And we're probably late to class right now." Nancy added. "I wish Henry and Stanley had told us where we were supposed to go."

"No argument from me." Mimi nodded.

Just then, two boys and a girl who appeared to be Flip's biological age came walking towards the kids.

"Hey." said the first boy. "Are you new here?"

"Yes, I am." Flip nodded. "I was trying to help my brother and my sisters get to class, but we couldn't find our classrooms."

"Don't worry, we'll help you guys." said the blonde boy.

Flip smiled. "Thanks, uh...um...you know I didn't get that last name...or first name."

"I'm Jonny Quest." the boy shook Flip's hand. "And these are my friends; Hadji and Jessie."

"My name's Flip." Flip introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Flip." said Jonny. "So where is your classroom?"

"I don't know." Flip replied as he showed his class schedule. "I can't read the schedule. Do you know how, Jonny?"

Jonny looked at Flip's schedule and read it. "What a coincidence, Flip! We're exact same fifth grade class."

"That's good to know." said Flip. "But what about my brother and sisters? They're gonna be late and we are already late as it is."

"Not to worry, I will get your brother and sisters to their classrooms." said Jessie.

Jonny, Hadji, and Flip walked to class together, while Jessie took the younger kids to their respective classes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Flip has found some friends in Jonny and Hadji. Also, it looks like Speed Buggy is gonna have a little dilemma when he hears that he might lose his ability to talk. Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Speedy's Little Problem

We now return to the auto shop where we see

"So what's the news, doc?" Speed Buggy asked Dr. Quest.

"Well Speedy, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to painlessly remove your sentience chip and deactivate you." said Dr. Quest.

"Wait, sp-sp-what does that mean?" asked Speedy.

"It means I'm turning you off." Dr. Quest bluntly replied.

"Turn me off?!" Speedy asked. "And what happens after you remove my chip?"

"You're just a car again." Dr. Quest replied.

"Sp-sp-without a personality?" Speedy asked. "No way!"

"Sorry, but we need our artificial intelligence chip back if we are going to complete our experiment before we search for our missing vehicle." said Dr. Quest. "After all, it's been missing for weeks."

"Well, convince me that your research is worth turning me back into a normal car." Speedy retorted.

Race explained, "Well, we have been working missing vehicle for over two years. This is a vehicle that could revolutionize the transportation industry, and science itself."

"And what pray tell, does this big show-off have that I don't have?" asked Speedy.

"Especially given that we're going to take Speedy out on another race soon." Mark added.

"Well it has the ability to operate as a speedboat, it has turbo jets, converts into a submarine, shoots lasers, and it can fly like a hover craft." Dr. Quest explained.

"I knew it! Sp-sp-sp-showoff." Speedy rolled his eyes.

"Well, nonetheless, we're not letting Speedy be modified until after the race." Tinker said.

"Well we have to think of something!" said Dr. Quest. "We need that chip to locate our vehicle and teleporter before they fall into the wrong hands and you need to keep your car like that until the race next week."

"So what do we do?" asked Stanley.

* * *

Meanwhile at school, Flip arrived at his class with Jonny and Hadji.

"Well somebody decided to show up, today." The teacher coldly remarked as she saw the trio enter the classroom.

"Sorry Ms. Smith, we were just helping Flip find his way to class." said Jonny.

"It won't happen again." added Hadji.

"Just sit down." Ms. Smith deadpanned.

The boys then sat in their respective seats. Coincidentally, Flip's desk was right next to Jonny and Hadji's desks.

"Phillip Chan, I presume?" Ms. Smith asked when she spotted Flip.

"Yes, ma'am." Flip nodded.

"Well Phillip, why don't you come up and introduce yourself to the class?" suggested Ms. Smith.

"Um...sure thing, ma'am." Flip nodded as he got up from his seat before making his way to the front of the classroom.

He got nervous and didn't exactly know what I to say. "Hello class...uh...my name is Flip Chan...and...uh...I, uh...um...uh..."

Flip was trying to say something about himself, but he was too scared and shy. He also saw some kids maliciously snickering at him.

The kids that were maliciously snickering at Flip almost immediately covered their mouths and stopped when Jonny and Hadji turned and shot them glares.

"Phillip, what don't you go sit back down?" suggested Ms. Smith.

Flip nodded and went back to his desk, feeling embarrassed and humiliated.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at high school, the older siblings were looking around in search for their classes.

"This is a toughie..." said Suzie. "Where did Henry say our classes were again?"

"I don't know." said Alan. "It's kind of a blur."

"Same here." Tom agreed.

"Maybe we can ask someone for help?" suggested Suzie.

"But who can we ask for help?" asked Anne. "This place looks so big."

"Yeah." Alan nodded. "It's going to be hard to find someone for help in a place this big."

Just then, a man came by the kids.

"Hey!" he said. "What do you children think you're doing out here in the hall? You should be in class!"

"Sorry sir, but we got lost and couldn't find where our rooms were." Suzie explained. "Do you think you could please tell us where they are?"

"I suppose I can." The man nodded. "May I see your class schedules?"

The kids handed the man their schedules and he started to read them.

"Alright then..." He said as he took off his reading glasses and handed the schedules back to the siblings. "So Suzanne and Alan, you two are both in Room 305, which is on the third floor."

He then gestured towards the nearby stairs and added, "Take this flight of stairs up to the third floor, then turn left. Room 305 is the first classroom on your left once you get through the set of green doors in the hallway."

"Thank you, sir." said Suzie.

"Yeah, thanks." Alan added as he and his sister went upstairs.

"No problem." The man nodded before turning to the younger two siblings and added, "As for you two, you're both in Room 106, which is down the hallway from here. It's the third door on your right and shouldn't be hard to miss."

"Thank you, sir." said Anne.

"Yeah, thanks." Tom added as he followed his sister to their classroom.

"No problem." The man nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the grade school, Jessie had finished taking Nancy, Scooter, and Mimi to their classrooms.

"Here we are." She announced.

"Thanks Jessie." said Mimi. "Come on Scooter, let's go inside!"

Mimi grabbed Scooter's hand and ran inside the kindergarten classroom, while Jessie headed to homeroom, knowing she was in big trouble with the teacher.

"I'm sure not looking forward to seeing Mrs. Ruby's face when she sees me arrive ten minutes late." Jessie sighed as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

Inside Nancy's classroom, she was sitting in her desk, twiddling her thumbs and wondering what to do.

"Gee, this school stuff is tougher than I thought..." she thought.

She picked up a pencil and tried to figure out what to do with it, not knowing some girls were secretly whispering and pointing at her.

* * *

Back in the garage, Dr. Quest efforts to convince Speedy to give up the chip were becoming futile.

"Come on Speedy, we need to give the doc back his chip." Stanley told the car.

"F-f-forget it!" Speedy retorted. "I am not going to give up my life just to help some missing show off!"

Dr. Quest sighed at Speedy's stubbornness. "Well, if you won't cooperate, I guess we'll have to do it the hard way..."

"Way ahead of you, doc!" Race said as he put on some gloves.

"Pu-pu-pu-Wait! What're you doin?" Speedy gasped.

"Trying to turn you off." Dr. Quest replied.

"No way!" Speedy said before he suddenly started his engine and took off.

"Quick! After him!" Dr. Quest told everyone.

Race, Dr. Quest, and the boys ran right after the runaway car.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Speedy's real gone right now, and the guys have to go get him before he causes any road rage. Stay tuned for our concluding chapter.**


	4. The First End of a First Day

Dr. Quest and company huffed along as they tried to track down Speedy.

"He's getting away..." Stanley stopped to catch his breath. "Fortunately, we can use his remote control to stop him."

"How in tarnation are we gonna catch up that little jitterbuggy?" asked Tinker. "By now, he is probably too far for me to shut him down."

"I don't know, but we'd better think of something!" said Race. "Who knows the damage he could cause?"

"Not to mention that he'll get ticketed by the police for running around without a driver behind the wheel." Mark added.

"So how are we gonna capture him?" asked Henry. "It's not like we can just bring him to us."

Just then, Stanley got an idea. "Or can we?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mark.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Dr. Quest asked as he and Race turned to Stanley.

* * *

Meanwhile at the elementary school, Nancy was still in class, still not knowing what to do during the lecture.

"What should I do?" She wondered to herself in her thoughts.

Nancy continued staring at her worksheet, still not noticing the girls behind her whispering and pointing at her.

"What to do...what to do...?" She wondered.

She looked at the questions on the worksheet and started to circle random answers, not knowing what the questions or answers said.

"Maybe this is what I'm supposed to do..." she thought.

Some minutes went by before the bell rang.

Feb 4"Okay class, lunchtime!" said the teacher.

The kids all got up, picked up their lunchboxes, and headed towards the cafeteria.

Nancy then followed suit as she handed in the worksheet before making her way out of the classroom.

She then made her way to the cafeteria, where other kids were eating lunches.

"This must be the place where the kids eat." she thought.

She then looked around and found an empty table and moved to sit there. She opened up her lunchbox and started to eat the food that was inside. While she was doing that, the girls from class threw a sloppy joe right at her.

However, that sloppy joe ended up hitting someone that was walking right by her; it was the principal.

"Hey!" shouted the principal. "Who did that?!"

"She did!" the leader of the mean girls said as she pointed to Nancy.

The principal turned to Nancy, who is at her left, before eyeing the slop on her right shoulder, and her eyes narrowed at the mean girls, who were further away on her right.

"Oh, is that so?" She asked the mean girls as she walked towards them. "If Miss Chan there was indeed responsible for this, then how did the slop end up on my right shoulder if Miss Chan was seated at my left and that I did not hear any footsteps close by beforehand?"

The mean girls, upon seeing the principal glaring at them in anger, all swallowed as the realization that she had seen through their lies sank in.

"You girls wouldn't have something to do with this, would you?" The principal continued with her arms folded.

The mean girls all swallowed and didn't say a single word, and the look of guilt on their faces said it all.

"I've thought so." The principal nodded. "You girls sure wouldn't stop looking for trouble, huh? I believe a good talk in my office is in order, as with a phone call to your parents."

By this point, two lunch duty teachers have joined the principal and the mean girls realized that the game is up.

"Get up!" One of the teachers bellowed, having had witnessed the deed and heard the confrontation earlier. "Off to the principals office you go!"

As the mean girls all got up and get escorted to the principals office, Flip and the others joined Nancy at the table with their lunches.

"What just happened, Nancy?" Flip asked as he nodded at the teachers escorting the mean girls out of the cafeteria.

"Beats me." Nancy shrugged.

"So how's class?" asked Flip.

"Oh, I don't know." Nancy shrugged. "Had to work on some worksheet and circle stuff."

"Gee, that sounds hard." said Flip.

"In our class, we had to learn how to do this stuff called, 'adding'." said Scooter. "I don't know what it is, but it sounds kinda hard."

"Boy, This school stuff is hard work." said Flip. "I wonder how Suzie and the others are doing..."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the high school, Suzie and the older siblings were having their own discussions.

"So, how was class today?" Suzie asked her younger siblings.

"I don't get this math stuff." said Anne. "All these numbers and pi things are so confusing. I don't even know how to count!"

"I don't know Anne, math seems pretty interesting to me." said Tom.

"What about you, Alan?" Suzie asked. "What do you think of the classes so far?"

"I think they're okay, though I am kind of not-so sure about gym class." Alan replied.

"Yeah, gym is very hard." said Tom. "I can't climb up that rope and ring that bell. My arms are all noodle-like."

"Don't be ridiculous guys, gym is the best!" said Anne.

"Easy for you to say!" Tom retorted. "You managed to ring the bell and climb the rope before I could!"

"Tom, you fell down every time." Anne pointed out.

"Oh well." Suzie said. "I sure wonder how are Henry and Stanley doing?"

"Hopefully having more fun than I am..." Tom sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile back in town, Henry, Stanley, Mark, Tinker, Race, and Dr. Quest were ready to put their plan into action.

"This plan can't possibly fail." said Stanley, who was dressed as a hippie.

"So what're we supposed to do again?" asked Dr. Quest.

Stanley sighed. "Like I said before, once Speedy comes here, I'll pass myself off as a hippie selling organic fuel, and while he's enjoying it, you guys dogpile on him and take out his chip. It can't possibly fail."

"Just like all your other brilliant plans." Henry said sarcastically.

"Well, you guys got a better idea?" Stanley asked.

We could flatten his tires." Tinker suggested.

Everyone thought for a minute. "Nah..."

Just then, the gang saw Speedy coming up the street.

"Guys, shut up!" Stanley whispered. "Here he comes now!"

Henry, Mark, Tinker, Race, and Dr. Quest hid behind the sign for organic fuel as Speedy approached the disguised Stanley.

"Sp-sp-sp-what's this you've got?" Speedy asked when he saw the sign.

Stanley cleared his throat and spoke with some kind of surfer dude accent. "Hey man, like you need to try some of my delicious homemade organic fuel."

"Sp-sp-sp-organic fuel? How is that different from sp-sp-sp-regular fuel?" asked Speedy.

"What's the difference, you ask?" said Stanley. "It's a conspiracy man! The government is feeding us a bunch of lies with their big shot motor oil companies controlling them!"

"Sp-sp-sp-oh dear..." said Speedy.

"So, what do you say, man?" asked Stanley.

Speedy thought for a while before nodding.

"I'll give them a try!" He said.

"Good, now just let me get you settled down first." said Stanley.

"Sure thing." Speedy nodded, completely unaware that he was stepping into a trap.

He parked himself right next to the stand.

"Now just relax and this organic fuel will soothe your system..." Stanley said as he opened up the fuel tank.

Stanley poured the organic fuel right down Speedy's tank.

Speedy's eyelids then grew heavy "Boy, this is really soothing...what's...in this..."

"Ah...organic oil from coconuts." Stanley smiled.

Speedy sighed. "Sp-sp-so soothing..."

Just then, Speedy fell asleep and was out like a light.

After making sure that Speedy was completely out cold, Stanley turned and gave a thumbs up.

"All set, guys." He said.

The others came out from their hiding spot and opened up Speedy's hood, which had the chip inside of it.

"Alright, stand back everyone, this could be dangerous." said Dr. Quest.

Everyone else nodded as Dr. Quest donned a pair of rubber gloves.

He then put on a pair of protective goggles and took out a special pair of tweezers. The doctor then carefully reached into Speedy's hood and ever gently took the chip out, getting rid of his sentience.

"And done!" he said.

"So that's that." Mark remarked.

"So what next, Doc?" Stanley asked as he discarded his disguise.

"Well now we have to install the chip onto our copter and use it track down our missing craft and teleporter." Dr. Quest explained. "Then, you guys can have it back in time for the race."

The boys all nodded.

"Well we gotta get back to the lab and start our search." said Race. "See you boys."

Dr. Quest and Race walked back to their lab together.

"Come on guys, we gotta get back to the shop." said Mark. "Customers are probably waiting."

"Yeah, and we've gotta pick up our brothers and sisters in a couple of hours." Henry added.

"I sure hope they're having fun on their first day..." Stanley remarked.

"I hope so too." Henry nodded.

* * *

Back at the elementary school, lunch and recess had just ended, and it was time for the kids to go back to class.

Nancy made her way to her class, during which she walked by the main office.

At that exact same time, the mean girls were heading back to class, looking bitter and frustrated.

They had just received a reprimand from the principal, who ordered them to serve detention after school for a couple of weeks.

"That new girl has made me look like a fool in front of the principal, she is so gonna pay!" said the leader.

"But how, Lori?" asked one of the girls.

"You'll see..." Lori grinned evilly.

* * *

Later in art class, the kids were all ready to paint pictures. Nancy was bringing the paints to the teacher.

"This oughta fix her wagon!" Lori thought as Nancy came right by her.

Lori stuck out her leg in front of Nancy, causing the chubby girl to trip and fall right onto the floor, covered in splotches of paint. All of the kids laughed at her. Nancy felt sad and embarrassed.

"Nancy, are you alright?" The teacher asked when she witnessed the fall.

"I'm fine...I guess." Nancy said as her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Klutz alert." Lori smirked, causing the other kids to keep laughing.

"Well, you certainly don't look find at all." The teacher said with her arms folded before gesturing to the closet and added, "There are some clean spare clothes over there. I suggest you change out of your stained clothes."

She then looked up to the class and added, "In the meantime, I need someone else to finish delivering the paints to my desk so that I can distribute them while Miss Chan here cleans up."

Nancy sighed and walked away.

* * *

Eventually, the school day was over and it was time for everyone to leave.

Lori and her gang snickered as they watched Nancy picking up her belongings. She was wearing clothes that was obviously too large her size.

"Serves her right for embarrassing me in front of the principal." Lori snickered.

"No kidding." Her friend nodded.

Seeing that the teacher was busy doing her stuff, the girls decided to do another swipe at Nancy.

Lori crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it right at Nancy, which was successful in hitting her.

At this moment, the teacher was busy speaking on a desk phone and didn't notice the carnage.

"Loser." Lori laughed as Nancy turned towards them.

The sadness engulfing Nancy grew as Lori's gang walked towards her menacingly, unaware that they were walking on a puddle of clumsily-mopped soapy water that was at where Nancy had tripped and splattered paint earlier.

"You've got some nerve embarrassing us at the cafeteria." Lori said as she and her gang prepared more paper balls. "This should fix your wagon!"

Lori and her gang then proceeded to prepare to throw their paper balls, but suddenly their feet slipped on the soapy water and they were standing right next to a desk where some unused paint was placed at temporarily due to the teachers desk being packed with items.

They crashed into the desk and paint spilled all over them, making the other kids laugh.

"Just you wait, Chan!" Lori growled as Nancy tried to ignore her while walking away. "You won't be laughing tomorrow!"

Nancy sadly walked towards the exit, hoping she wouldn't have to hear those girls bullying her for the rest of the day.

As Nancy walked down the hallway, another girl walked up to her.

Nancy paused before turning to the girl tugging her arm.

It was one of the girls from her class, though she's not part of Lori's gang.

"Uh...hi?" Nancy asked. "What...can I do...for you?"

"Do yourself a favour and just ignore that trouble-maker Lori and her gang." The girl suggested.

"Oh, okay." said Nancy. "Thanks, Ms...um...uh..."

"Sarah, Sarah Rene DuBois." said the girl.

"I'm Nancy." Nancy shook Sarah's hand.

"Nice meeting you, Nancy." Sarah smiled.

"Nice meeting you too, Sarah." Nancy smiled back. "Why were those girls being so mean to me? I didn't do anything to them...at least I don't think I did."

"You didn't." Sarah said. "They just like picking on people who are new to the school, and besides, Lori is spoiled by her rich parents."

"Spoiled?" Nancy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It means she gets whatever she wants from her parents." Sarah said.

"Wow. She must really be lucky." Nancy said.

"I guess..." Sarah shrugged. "Say Nancy, do you want to come over to my house and play sometimes?"

"Sure." Nancy nodded. "I'd love to. But I've gotta go meet my brothers now."

"Okay then." said Sarah. "See you tomorrow then."

"See ya." Nancy waved goodbye.

She then walked her way down the hallway, which is when she saw Mimi.

"Hey Mimi." she said as she approached her baby sister.

"Hey Nancy!" said Mimi. "How was your day at school? And why are you wearing those clothes?"

"Oh, had an accident with paint and got it spilled on me, so I have to change into these clothes." Nancy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay." said Mimi.

"How was your day, sis?" asked Nancy.

"Oh, it was alright." Mimi shrugged. "Learned some stuff about counting or something."

"That sounds like fun, I guess." said Nancy. "Come on, let's go meet the others."

"Right." Mimi nodded.

The girls then walked right towards their brothers, who were waiting for them.

"Bout time you guys arrived." said Flip. "Henry and Stanley are waiting for us."

"Hey kiddos, how was school today?" asked Stanley.

"It was okay." said Flip.

"I guess it's not so bad." Scooter shrugged.

"I'm okay with it, sort of." Mimi added.

"Fine...it was...fine." Nancy chuckled nervously.

Stanley nodded thoughtfully.

Henry then noticed Nancy's new attire. "Say Nancy, what happened to your clothes?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." Nancy sighed.

It was then that took note of the time and saw that it was almost time to pick up the older siblings at the high school.

"Come on guys, let's go pick up the others." said Henry.

* * *

At the high school, Tom, Alan, and Anne were waiting for their siblings to arrive.

"Where are the others?" Anne asked Alan.

"How should I know? I go to this school too." Alan retorted.

"Has anyone seen Suzie?" Tom wondered.

Suzie was right near the bushes talking to some guys, who were flirting with her.

Alan was the first to notice that.

"Gee wilikers, it sure looks like Suzie has become pretty popular here." he remarked.

"Yeah, those guys sure seem to really like her." Anne added. "I wonder why?"

The others shrugged before noticing Henry and Stanley with the younger kids arriving.

"Hey! There are the others!" said Alan. "Anne, go get Suzie!"

"Sure thing, bro!" Anne said as she ran off to fetch Suzie.

While Alan and Tom went to the others, Anne ran to her big sister.

"Suzie, time to go home." she said.

"Okay." said Suzie. "See you tomorrow boys."

She then joined her sister and they went to meet up with the others.

"Hey guys!" said Suzie.

"So Suzie, how was your first day of school?" asked Stanley.

"Oh, it was swell." Suzie said.

"Well I'm not so sure." said Anne. "This schoolwork stuff is too hard! I don't even know how to read!"

"I wouldn't say that." Tom said. "I did enjoy math class."

"I really liked science, too." Alan added.

"And a bunch of the guys are really nice to me." Suzie added. "I don't know why, though."

The others all shared a look with each other.

"Oh, well." Henry said. "Time for us to head home."

The Chan Clan then headed home, ready to sit down after a long day and recharge for the next one. At that same time, Dr. Quest and Race were in their copter tracking down their missing hovercraft and teleporter.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **If you want to find out how this will turn out, stay tuned for the next story, "Stardom for Shelly", where we shall see if the Neptune's ever make it back home from Australia. If you want to watch it, it's in the Scooby-Doo section.**


End file.
